


Liquid Courage

by bardlingb



Series: gift fics! [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anxiety, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Jaskier | Dandelion, Gender or Sex Swap, Happy Ending, Heterosexual Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardlingb/pseuds/bardlingb
Summary: Jaskier was nervous for her performance, but once she was sufficiently plied with alcohol her nervousness turned to courage - ducking under the table and taking the Witcher's cock into her mouth. How will Geralt react to this?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: gift fics! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175300
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133
Collections: Just.... So cute..., One Two Switcheroo





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stonecoldkinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonecoldkinky/gifts).



> This is a gift for my sweet little stone, who deserves all the smut dedicated to her.

The night before the performance of a lifetime: performing in Ellander court for Duke Regebald II, Jaskier was panicking. She was still up when Geralt got back from his hunt. A pair of forktails that were nesting just outside the farming region of Ellander. He was barely scratched up - just a small gash in his arm, but he was covered in dust and exhausted from the fight. He pulled up short when he opened the door to the room they were sharing - Jaskier was awake, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace quietly fingering the strings on her lute - not strumming just tapping so only a quiet vibration of sound escaped the instrument. Geralt was thankful - his exhaustion was made worse by overstimulation from his potions, his pale skin had a sickly green undertone though devoid of any angry black veins. He had pushed himself a little too much tonight to ensure he wasn’t fighting into the next day.

Geralt heard heavy footsteps come up the stairs behind him, a quick glance finding the innkeeper and his daughters dragging a large wooden bath, another smaller daughter following up behind them with a bucket of steaming water in each hand. Geralt stepped into the room and out of the doorway before clearing his throat, making himself known and startling Jaskier out of her daze.

‘Oh Geralt, you’re back already. Are you alright?’ She looked as exhausted as the witcher felt. She startled again when the team of people marched in with the bath and water behind him - a wide eyed look like she was shocked. Jaskier started to reprimand herself quietly, not loud enough for the inn workers to hear but loud enough Geralt was able to make it out with his witcher hearing: ‘oh julia you silly girl here you are stressing about tomorrow when geralt is out there risking his life, the least you could have done is get a bath ready. you’re so selfish.

Geralt didn’t want to hear this. He was privy to Jaskier’s inner monologue sometimes, when it became audible but he hated hearing her beat herself up over something as small as this. She must have been working herself up for a while, her insecurities wrapping her up in a tizzy. He stepped past the bed, dropping his bag and swords on it before marching over to her and wrapping her up in a hug. He couldn’t let the workers see her in this state, she would be mortified when she thought back to this time later.

Jaskier hid her head in his chest, her breathing becoming stuttered as she started to tear up. She knew she got like this sometimes, working herself into a panic before an important performance but Geralt was always there to pull her free and to calm her down. Tears slipped down her face as she breathed heavily, trying to slow her breathing - the large arms around her squeezing just that little bit tighter helped her to ground herself and calm down.

He held her until her breathing slowed and her tears dried up and he wanted nothing more than to keep holding her but he stepped back and turned to close the door now that they were alone. He knelt to take off his boots before he paused and looked up at her curiously. Tilting his head, he asked ‘would you like to have a bath first? I can wash your hair if you would like?’ She opened her mouth to deny the offer but the thought of being pampered sounded amazing after her meltdown. She closed her mouth and nodded, blushing and looking down at her feet.

She loved this man - the scary witcher who was sweet and polite behind closed doors. She wished she could write a song about this; a story of the white wolf scruffing his little fox and grooming her until she fell asleep. He would never allow anything of the sort. She giggled at the thought, shook herself from them, and headed to the bath.

When she looked over at Geralt, he was searching through his bags - which She assumed was to give some privacy so she could get undressed and into the bath. She appreciated it even though they’ve both definitely seen the other naked, an unavoidable when bathing in a pond or river, and when sharing an inn room regularly. She quickly stripped and stepped into the hot water, hissing at the temperature before quickly submerging herself.

It took a second to get used to the heat but it quickly relaxed her, she laid back melting with her head on the edge of the bath. Geralt turned around at the sigh and found her already looking his way, eyes lidded heavily - a look that sent a burst of heat through him before he remembered that she was just crying and she was probably exhausted. He grabbed what he needed and walked over to her, careful to stay at the head of the bath so he wasn’t tempted to look but when he sat down behind her, up by her head. He found that he had a full view of her body anyway.

Geralt looked away, his face heating up. He quietly told her to dunk her head, picking up the soap that she used to wash his hair. Pouring it into his hands, he massaged it through her long locks, scratching at her scalp. He heard a tiny moan and screwed his eyes shut, wishing that he was causing her to moan for a very different reason. She was so beautiful with her milky white skin, unblemished and tinted red with the heat. He chanced a look at her face and saw she was completely relaxed, eyes shut and mouth slightly parted so he looked on without any guilt, seeing her cheeks flushed, running his eyes appreciatively down her body.

He longed to have his hands on her properly, wanted to slip into the bath behind her and hold her against his body, touching carefully but with purpose. Little did he know, Jaskier was having a similar fantasy. She was dreaming of him running his hands up and down her body, teasing at first but then concentrating on her sweet little pussy. Maybe he would drag her up over the side of the bath and eat her out, or hold her as he fingered her until she was shaking and crying out. She couldn’t help but get lost in her mind, drifting until she heard him move behind her.

Geralt was regretting his offer to help her bathe, her scent overwhelmed him. She smelt like buttercups and chamomile, and he wanted to bury his nose in her hair but the longer he massaged her head and shoulders the more her scent turned more spicy, the smell of cinnamon filling the air. He was used to this smell - she regularly was aroused and depending on how aroused sometimes he could smell how she became wet between her legs, her musk driving him to excuse himself to jerk off in the woods more often than not. He’s even come back to campsites or rooms to smell the same scent on her fingers and it takes a considerable amount of self control not to take them into his mouth or to force his face between her legs.

He pulled away and grunted at her to rinse, passing her body oil to her over her shoulder and retreating to sit in front of the fire, attempting to meditate the erection that he was sporting away. He mused to himself that he could fantasize all he wanted but he knew she would never go for someone like him. He thought himself too monstrous.

When he heard her step out and get dressed, he finally turned and reheated the water. Stepping in to wash himself quickly and perfunctory. He watched her do her night time routine before retiring to bed, falling asleep quickly. Her tears and anxiety about the following night must have taken it out of her. He dried and dressed in soft clothes, sitting to do his maintenance on his swords and noting what potions he needed to replenish. When he finally headed to bed, he laid down next to her, leaning over to brush a lock of hair back and out of her face. He looked his fill before giving in to his urges and placed a light kiss at the crown of her hair. She would not know he did this, he could indulge.

\- 

As Jaskier’s performance came to an end, there was a round of applause. Just a small smattering of claps but as the band behind her launched into their next song (they would continue to provide music without lyrics) everyone turned away and she was invisible again. Or almost everyone, at least. There were one pair of eyes on her all night, a golden pair belonging to the dear witcher that she had been pining over for years. She met his eyes as she bounced from the stage, grabbing a glass off a passing waiter and strutting towards him without ever taking her eyes off of him.

Geralt was amused - he knew what was coming next. After every performance she would make her way to him and ask for a review, ‘three words or less’, in a mimicry of their first meeting. He found it adorable rather than annoying, not that she would ever know that. As she sat down in front of him, she proved him right and asked away. He answered with an eye roll, ‘It was fine’. She looked at him with false outrage, the amusement in her eyes giving her away. ‘Just fine? How dare you?’ she gasped, acting appalled. He just chuckled and took another sip, leaning back and taking a moment to glance around the room, taking in any potential dangers.

Jaskier was tipsy, she was edging on drunk after the glass she just gulped down in the moments between the act towards Geralt, and him looking away. She watched him and saw his eyes stop on something across the room, tilting his head slightly like he was trying to listen to a conversation that she wasn’t able to hear. He was sufficiently distracted, so she chanced a look around and noted that this table was in the corner of the ball room - the furthest from the doors leading in and with all the other guests too involved in their conversations or simply distracted by dancing, no one was looking her way.

With a glint in her eyes, she looked back at Geralt to find him still absorbed in the far away drama, and slipped off the seat under the table. With the long tablecloth surrounding the sides she was sufficiently covered - no one would know she was under here unless they lifted it to look. She had made her mind up earlier in the evening; she had captured Geralt’s attention all night, his eyes barely leaving her - glaring at any audience that strayed too close or that grabbed her to flirt during her breaks, watching with a hunger that she couldn’t explain away.

After the night before she knew he cared for her, and she hoped that he felt the same way as her because this idea would backfire if not. Geralt was brought out from his musing, of his observing of the lords and ladies across the way by noticing the silence - usually Jaskier was full of adrenaline after performing and would talk his ear off all night but he couldn’t hear her ramblings that he usually zoned out. He looked over to where she sat and found her missing, her heartbeat nearby but he couldn’t figure out where until he felt a hand wrap around his ankle.

He nearly kicked out at whoever had touched him, only pausing at the last second as he figured out that it was the bard he was searching for. He would know that hand anywhere; he felt it wrapped up in his own hand enough as she dragged him through markets, or when she wrapped it around his bicep when he deigned to walk beside her as they travelled - her noble upbringing pushing her subconscious movements to grab on to whomever walked with her. He even dreamt of them - truly depraved dreams where she had them wrapped around his cock, or where he held them both in one hand as he pinned her to the bed and thrust into her cunt. He relaxed minutely, musing as to why she was under there. He considered that she may be hiding from someone, perhaps a scorned ex lover or spouse of previous conquests. That was until he felt her fingers start to take apart his laces.

Jaskier’s hands were shaking, she was desperately trying to calm herself as she fiddled with the laces that held Geralt’s trousers closed. She breathed heavily through her nose as she grew more excited, a grin appearing on her face as she finally undid the knot and pulled the lapels of the trousers apart. She almost gasped at what she found - Geralt had gone without braies tonight, his cock stirring where she had been brushing against it with her fiddling.

Geralt was frozen, not daring to even breathe. He was staring in the deep red wine held in the goblet in his hand - gripping so tightly he thought it may give way soon. What was she doing? Was she going to touch him? Put his cock in her mouth? He heard a quiet moan come from under the table as his inner thoughts were affecting his stirring member. He breathed in heavily, willing himself to calm but with the scent of arousal emanating from under the table it had the opposite effect. He felt a hot, wet breath skate over his groin, dragging a deep groan from him as he fisted the table cloth that lay under his hand on the table. He chanced a look around - there was no one else at the table, all the other patrons that were sitting near them escaped as soon as they were able to and with the table being in the corner, everyone dancing and mingling were some ways away.

He almost jumped out of his skin when a soft wet feeling ran over the tip of his cock, he was fully hard now - his cock standing up and away from his body and throbbing in time with his pulse. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to be quiet as a mouth enveloped him and licked its way down his length. He felt himself sink deeper and deeper into the wet heat, felt the tip get squeezed tightly, slipping past and into her throat as she pushed her head further toward the base. He was staring at the wall across the room, his eyes glassy and his entire body taut as he bit his lip, feigning nonchalant to avoid suspicion.

Jaskier was internally screaming, her mouth stretched wide as she sunk Geralt’s cock further down her throat, moaning as her nose touched thick pubes. She couldn’t believe that she had his cock in her mouth, it was even better than she could have imagined. A cheeky idea that she was just tipsy enough to go through with. She bobbed her head, pushing past her gag reflex and the drool that was pooling in her mouth. She could feel just how worked up she had him. His hand moved to his thigh, squeezing it. She wanted to hold his hand, wanted him to know that she didn’t want this to be a one time thing.

Geralt was losing his mind. It was obvious that Jaskier knew what she was doing, she was skilled in giving head. She expertly suckled and gagged, squeezing her throat around his throbbing cock and driving him closer and closer to that edge. Gods he wanted to see her face. Wanted to see her eyes and what she was doing with her other hand, was she touching herself? He wanted to drag her up here, bend her over the table and sink into her wet pussy - fuck who saw or had anything to say about it. He tried to reign himself in - the smell of her pussy as she got wet just from sucking him off was driving him insane. He reached down with one hand, under the tablecloth and buried it into her hair. He looked around to see if anyone could tell what was happening before gripping tightly and dragging her forward, burying his cock deep in her throat. She let him do this, not pushing back or fighting against him holding her there.

He could hear the desperate noises that were escaping her throat: choking and gagging, whining in the back of her throat. He relented and let her pull back for air, but she didn’t fully let his cock free of her mouth - she used the hand holding the base of his cock steady to quickly stroke him, suckling on the tip and breathing heavily through her nose. He was close, her mouth and hand pushing him almost to the edge. He lightly tugged with the hand still in her hair, warning her that he was about to come but she didn’t even pause - continuing to bob her head, running her tongue over the bulging vein on the underside of his cock. He finally released with a drawn out moan, the sound drowned out by the hundred people in the room mixing with the music.

Jaskier was unbelievably wet at that moment. He tasted devine. She kept him in her mouth until he started going soft before pulling off and swallowing everything. She laid her head on his thigh, just breathing and closed her eyes. She savored this moment, almost purring at the hand running softly through her hair. She felt him move and saw through her eyelids that he had moved the tablecloth - exposing her head. She blinked over and over quickly, trying to get used to the change in light before looking up at the witcher. He looked at her with such awe - completely unaware of his surroundings. He bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling, searching for divine help before smiling down at her.

‘Get up here before anyone sees you down there,’ he grumbles, voice deeper with lingering arousal. She quickly scrambled up onto the bench beside him, licking her lips as she fixed her skirts to sit properly. She took a peek at the man beside her through a curtain of hair - he was still staring at her, a lovesick expression on his face. He looked like he didn’t believe that really had happened. She giggled and pushed her hair back.

‘Was that worth accompanying me tonight?’ she whispered as she leant in to push a lock of hair behind his ear. As she was pulling away, his hand darted out to grab hold of her wrist. With a growl he pulled her into his lap, pulling her skirts out from under her so there was no material between his lap and her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he laid his chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, ‘you little minx. Did you think you would get away with that?’, chuckling darkly when he heard her stuttered breath in response.

Jaskier could feel the cock underneath her stirring. She bit her lip and groaned, letting him move both her hands onto the table in front of her where she grabbed onto the tablecloth and darted her eyes around the room, looking out for anyone that may have any idea this was happening. When she started to grind against him, she felt Geralt grab her hips through the dress - pulling her into him as he ground up against her, his thick cock rubbing against the silk panties she had on tonight.

She was biting her lip - desperately trying to avoid making noise as he kissed down her neck and murmured what he wanted to do to her. ‘I’m going to drive you mad, sit you here on my cock until you are dripping wet before I take you back to the inn. I’m going to hold you down while I lick and suck your pretty little pussy until you are begging for me to fill you up. How does that sound, princess?’ This was a new side of Geralt that she could not wait to explore. His deep voice sent shivers down her spine, his soft bites to her skin making her wetter and wetter. Geralt could tell exactly what he was doing to her.

He could smell her, the thick musk of arousal surrounding them and making him rock hard. When he could feel how wet she was, soaking through the material covering her cunt, he pulled her off his lap. Jaskier’s mind was racing - she had never been this horny in her life - desperate to get back to their room. He was putting his cock away and doing up his laces, but you could tell how badly he wanted her by the bulge that was still visible in his brais.

He looked around to check that they were still inconspicuous before grabbing her hand and dragging her from the room. Her set was over and she wouldn’t be paid until the next day anyway so there was no-one expecting her to stay. They were in walking distance from the inn and they were walking at a pace that was nearly jogging, Jaskier regularly stumbling in her heels as Geralt dragged her along at this pace. She could barely pay attention, her head foggy and her arousal rising with nearly every step they took. Her wet panties rubbed against her sex and Geralt regularly turned to check on her, his eyes dark and with a grin that bared all his teeth. Neither of them wanted to waste any time stopping, knowing that it could wait until they were alone.

Jaskier could barely remember the walk back, all she remembered was the look on his face and how her feet felt like lead beneath her. When they finally got back he let go of her, letting her walk up the stairs and him following, digging the keys from his pocket. The stairs had her at a height advantage, his face closer to her bottom where the smell of her juices had him nearly snarling. On the landing he shoved her against the door, running his nose up her neck as he unlocked the door.

She started to fall back when the door opened but she was caught around the waist, Geralt wasting no time before kissing her lips, maneuvering them so he could shut the door and crowd her against it. She was panting at this point, her inner thighs slick and her pupils took up nearly all of her beautiful blue irises. Geralt enjoyed the sight of this disheveled, needy bard more than the tidy, anxious one he started the night out with. Jaskier’s hand gravitated to Geralt’s hair as he dropped to his knees, undoing her heels and slipping them off her. Piece by piece, he undressed her. Pulling at the strings holding her dress closed and dragging it up over her head, kissing every new inch of skin he uncovered. When she was fully naked she finally opened her eyes, not realising that she had closed them, and peered down at the witcher on his knees before her. He had stripped his doublet and tunic off but his trousers were still on his legs, the crotch pulled open to free his cock so he could fist it, kissing up and down her thighs and across her stomach.

When he shuffled in closer, holding her hips against the door as he put his mouth on her sopping wet pussy, she threw her head back and moaned loudly. He licked and sucked like a starved man, using his tongue in broad strokes from her hole up to her clit - regularly delivering attention to it with consistent sucking and teasing with his tongue, skillfully edging around her swollen bud. She was close - his fingers teasing her vulva, dipping in and out, randomly curling them and delving deep inside her hole.

She reached her peak with a gasp, squeezing her thighs around his head as he stroked her through it, not relenting and pushing her into a second peak shortly after. He looked up at her through his lashes, dark eyes staring up at her like she hung the moon in the sky. She squeezed her eyes shut - she had caught feelings years ago so she couldn’t hold hope that he felt the same. He might regret tonight later. She shook her head - dispersing the thoughts to concentrate on Geralt.

She looked down at him, her performance face on and holding herself confidently; ‘well dear heart, I believe you promised me a ride,’ she purred down to him, spurring him into jumping up and picking her up by her thighs. Jaskier squeaked as she was lifted, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He carried her over to the bed, dropping kisses on her collarbones and tits.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, releasing Jaskier so she was straddling his hips and sitting in his lap. She dove in, biting his shoulder and licking up to his ear, all the while scratching her nails up and down his back as far as she could reach. He was shimmying his trousers down his legs, growling when he realised that he still had his boots on. Jaskier giggled, backing off of him and sitting at his feet to help him out of the last of his garments. She grabbed his thighs before he could pull her up, teasingly lapping at the head of his throbbing cock with little kitten licks.

Geralt missed out on this view earlier in the night so he took a second to appreciate it. She was beautiful, and he could not wait to get inside her. With that thought he beckoned her with two fingers, a come hither movement. She crawled her way back up into his lap where he lifted her up and speared her open on his cock, pulling her hips down as he thrust up. She threw her head back in ecstasy.

Jaskier had never felt this full before - he was the perfect length and girth, bigger than any other cock or dildo that she has taken before. Her cunt clenched, dragging a hiss from them both, them both panting into each other's mouths too desperate to coordinate enough to kiss. He held her still as he thrust up, lifting one foot to rest on the bed base to give him leverage. She was still tight enough that he was hurtling towards his second orgasm of the night so he slowed, grabbing around her waist and twisting so that she was lying back on the bed and he was towering over her, still buried deep inside her. With this new position, he could pull her ankles over his shoulders, hitting deep inside her, the new angle sliding his cock over her g-spot causing her to get louder and louder, cursing and crying out. Her hands were gripping her boobs like a lifeline, knuckles white with her grip - the pain hightening that pleasure.

Neither of them could tell how long they had been going nor how long they would last, Geralt thrusting his cock into her over and over, his fingers skating over her clit but never truly pushing her towards another peak. That was until he started to get sloppy, his thrusts stuttering and he groaned, grunting that he was close, and sped up his teasing fingers - both of them coming near simultaneously. At the last minute he pulled out, never pausing his fingers just sitting back on his heels and stripping his cock with his free hand - coming over her front.

He collapsed down beside her, breathing heavily. He was glad he caught her face when she came on his mouth, because he missed it then when he was distracted with his own orgasm. He turned his head to look at her, her eyes already on him with a grin on her face. Jaskier felt tender but enjoyed it - pleasurably warm inside and out, staring at the man beside her with a satisfied grin on her face as she fingered the fluid that resided on her tummy. She lifted one eyebrow as she brought her fingers to her mouth, teasing Geralt with the visual which ripped a groan out of him and watched as he covered his eyes with his forearm.

‘Do you know what you do to me?’ Geralt sighed, his cock twitching at the sight of her tasting his seed again. He quickly flipped over, straddling her hips and taking her lips with his own. He kissed down her neck, down her chest, reaching where he came on her and licked her cleaning - his eyes never leaving hers as he teased back. Her eyes darkened but she made no move to stop her or continue their back and forth - just closing her eyes and biting her lip when he moved down to press a light kiss against the swollen nub at the top of her pussy.

He chuckled at her expression and leaned back up over her face, kissing her cheeks and her nose and finally her mouth. His grin slid off her face when he pulled back and saw that she had tears collecting in the corners of her eye and her scent had turned sour, like rotting fruit. He panicked and quickly got off of her, racing to his bag and getting his bruise ointment just incase. He raced back to sit beside her and lightly touched her cheek. ‘What’s wrong, beautiful?’ he whispered, terrified that he had hurt her. She finally opened her eyes to look at him and tearily stared as she whispered back, ‘I wish we could keep doing this forever.’

He froze, confused. Did she want to continue having sex? Or was she talking about something else? ‘What do you mean keep doing this forever?’ he brushed her hair back out of her face, still looking on concerned. Jaskier took a deep breath, steeling herself for rejection. She stared into his eyes, trying to pour as much love through them as she could, ‘I love you Geralt of Rivia, I wish we could keep doing this,’ she pointed between them, back and forth, ‘I wish to be with you and to be the one you think of first thing in the morning, and the last thing you think of before you fall asleep.’ She started to roll over, but a hand on her hip stopped her.

She looked up at him, worried at what she would find. He was smiling wide, a lovestruck look on his face - similar to the one he had when he was on his knees. Her breath stuttered. ‘Jaskier, you already are. You are my morning and my night and even in my dreams. I love you too,’ Geralt leant down to kiss her softly, pulling back when he found she was crying again. He began to panic again, about to ask what was wrong but Jaskier just laughed, a huge smile taking up her face and making her flush pink. ‘Oh sweetheart, happy tears I swear,’ she confessed, seeing the concern across his face and watched as he relaxed and buried his face in her neck, maneuvering himself so that he was curled around her.

Her scent was all the best smells that Geralt could imagine: the chamomile and buttercups, mixing with the sweet lilac that meant that she was happy, and the lingering scent of cinnamon and sex. If he could smell this everyday, he would be a very happy man. He leant in to kiss her more, pulling the sheets up over them and pulling her into his chest.


End file.
